


Got What You Deserve

by kusattame



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Gen, Luffy Is a Little Shit, M/M, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, and his poor life choices, but no hard feelings, domestic straw hats, poor law, they are fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusattame/pseuds/kusattame
Summary: “Luffy-kun,” the newest member of straw hats got to his feet to be held down by a furry arm.The Reindeer was sipping on his ice tea with a book on his lap. He spoke up lazily, “Don’t go unless you want to be part of that.”“But someone has to do it, he’s using his Haki against his own-”“Jinbei-san,” Brook said, adjusting his big sunglasses, “Have faith in our captain.”Jinbei glanced back at the scene in front of his eyes. Luffy had Law, a former warlord, in one arm, and Usopp, who was also known as God, in another arm while crying dramatically. Nami and Zoro were looking down on them like they were nothing more than a bunch of dirt. With a sigh, he sat down again.





	Got What You Deserve

A loud cry reached Sanji’s ears and before he can even check his left to see what was going on, he felt a strange, wet thing crawling around his ankle, gripping the limb hard.   

“Usopp you bastard-” he cursed and bend down to hold onto the green plant which was growing ridiculously fast. It was sticky and moving on its own like it had a consciousness itself. He grabbed the thing with a frown and raised his flaming right leg up to air challengingly.  

Usopp gulped, his attacks would be all in vain if the cook had even one leg free. Despite his gentleness and friendly self, Sanji was a part of the monster trio for some reason and Usopp was about to experience why. 

“Robin!” Luffy’s voice cut in, in all seriousness, sent a shiver down on Sanji’s spine. Luffy was an idiot most of the time but at times like this, he was able to control islands-full of people. “Usopp’s in danger, help him!” 

A dark chuckle ringed in his ears, dangerous and low. So she was on the game by her captain’s side. Sanji braced himself for the worst despite the mushy smile blossoming on his lips, and he hated that. Usopp gripped his kabuto tighter. 

“Robin-chan don’t-” 

It was too late to stop her because there had been three hands flowering from his right leg, not that they could hold him down but they were... distracting. It would be impossible to move an eyelid for a normal being but Sanji was swooning there, with three hands gripping his right leg, and a giant plant hugging his waist and left leg. 

“Curly pain in the ass…” 

Zoro complained from where he swung his Shusui and held Usopp down with a katana by his throat. 

“Z-Zoro…” the sniper cried out, trying to back down as far as possible, “How can you betray Luf-” 

“Let go of the cook or this here,” he punctuated his point with a foot on Usopp’s chest, ignoring all his words, “Will go down.” 

Robin said nothing but the hands holding the blonde had disappeared. Sanji held the Swordsman’s gaze, then landed a kick to the plant with an angry hiss. 

Zoro returned his attention to Usopp, in order to get rid of him before Luffy decide to break some of his bones but found an empty ground instead. 

“Room.” 

Behind the dense fog, Trafalgar Law, the other captain in the scene decided to intrude and decided to do it by Luffy’s side. 

Fine by them. 

Especially fine by Nami, because the said captain was standing right in the middle of the place where her next thunder would strike. 

_ Oh _ , how she wanted to attack him, from the very beginning of their alliance. 

“Thunderbolt Tempo!” 

The clouds above them roared before landing a huge thunder to exactly where she pointed. 

“TORAO!” Luffy’s plea filled their ears and a strong wave of Haki hit them. 

“Luffy-kun,” the newest member of straw hats got to his feet to be held down by a furry arm.

The Reindeer was sipping on his ice tea with a book on his lap. He spoke up lazily, “Don’t go unless you want to be part of that.”

“But someone has to do it, he’s using his Haki against his own-”

“Jinbei-san,” Brook said, adjusting his big sunglasses, “Have faith in our captain.”

Jinbei glanced back at the scene in front of his eyes. Luffy had Law, a former warlord, in one arm, and Usopp, who was also known as God, in another arm while crying dramatically. Nami and Zoro were looking down on them like they were nothing more than a bunch of dirt. With a sigh, he sat down again. 

“You saved me again, Sanji-bro, I owe you,” the Cyborg cried enthusiastically, trying to secure the blonde in a hug. 

He ended up with a clean kick to the skull. Or to the steel armor. 

The Cook put a cigarette between his lips, the fifth one within that hour. “We are nakama, you owe me nothing. Just don’t get yourself trapped by those idiots again.” 

“Sorry, Luffy moves faster than my locking systems.” 

Usopp mumbled ‘cool’ under his breath before faking a faint. 

Luffy laid them gently on the ground and placed his hat over his eyes. He grinned and took a long, deep breath. “Gear fourth…”

“You’re alone, Luffy, we won,” Sanji held up a graceful leg and pulled on a shit eating grin matching Luffy’s. His designer suit was barely recognizable, hair disheveled, sticking up in every direction.

Zoro stepped forward, unsheathing Wado from his waist to place it on his mouth.   

Franky braced himself and locked his left weapons on Luffy.

Nami was getting suspicious looking bubbles out of her clima tact while crying silently over how serious this fight had gotten. This was supposed to be a- 

 

“ _Let’s sneak into the kitchen,”_ _Luffy suggested, hardly with a whisper._

_ Usopp opened an eye to find Robin and Luffy towering over his hammock. He groaned lightly, not in the mood to take the cook’s anger. Yet it was Luffy and his idea, so no matter what his senses told him, every word of the hype teen was an order.  _

_ “Where’s Sanji?” he asked, rubbing his eyes.  _

_ “He’s on watch with Zoro,” Luffy provided him and Robin followed him with a knowing smile. _

_ “They are quite busy.” _

_ Usopp made a displeased face. He didn’t have to know about the private life of his nakama.  _

_ “Yohohoho…” the skeleton chuckled in his sleep, not failing to give Usopp shivers.  _

_ They made it out of men’s quarter without a noise, a miracle with Luffy’s presence, and headed straight to the kitchen. There was no other soul awake, crow’s nest seemed dark, Law was pretending to sleep under the main mast and there was a dim light coming out off of the kitchen window. Wait what- _

_ He grabbed Luffy by the shoulder and gestured to the window illuminated by the faint light. Luffy looked at the window with wide eyes and face Usopp again to mouth ‘Kitchen’.  _

_ “No- look!” He pointed one more time, “There’s someone there.”  _

_ “Oh shit!” he whispered harshly, leaving their mouths open because Luffy never swore. Seeing their shocked expressions, he explained quickly “Sanji does that a lot when he’s pissed, it’s cool.”  _

_ “By the way, why are you here Robin?”  _

_ “I was looking for Franky then came across with Luffy instead.” _

_ “So you decided to go with his plan?” _

_ “Watching you guys can become quite amusing, Nose-kun.” _

_ “I’m warning you, Sanji’s going to kick us into oblivion,” he cried but continued ahead anyway, hoping the cook would be busy with kicking something else tonight. They got to the door and crouched down to think a proper plan to sneak into there without rising any havoc.  _

_ “Let’s just barge in and act like we’re supposed to be there.”  _

_ “What if Cook-san and Swordsman-san are there?” _

_ “No way,” Luffy waved a dismissive hand, “They both use Haki, there would be a katana by our throats by now.” _

_ “Ugh- about that Luffy...”  _

_ “Or there would be footprints all over our faces- hey Usopp! How do you keep your foot there so cool!” _

_ “I’m afraid it does not belong to Usopp-kun.” _

_ The familiar clicking of a lighter filled their ears and gentle blue flame illuminated Sanji’s face. “Footprints all over your faces, huh Luffy? Sounds like a plan.” _

_ “It’s your turn Sanji-bro!” Franky’s voice called from the kitchen. In the background, Nami was complaining about being a pair with a dumbass and Zoro was blaming her being a witch.  _

_ Luffy’s eyes took in the scene in front of him, and Sanji could see engines running in the rubber boy’s head. He slowly looked up at the blonde and furrowed his brows, “I-You were throwing a party without us?” _

_ “Says the man who has just been caught trying to sneak into the kitchen with a bunch of allies- oh! Robin-chan my beautiful-” _

_ “We’re just hungry,” he explained calmly, eyes boring into the kitchen, “You have drinks and playing a game, that’s a party.” _

_ Nami sighed and stood up, knocking her chair down on the way. For a moment it seemed like she was going to punch Luffy into the ground but she rather took his face in her hands and smiled gently.  _

_ “Say Luffy, weren’t you the one complaining that we were being boring when we were just doing our duties as true, responsible crewmates? Then you said Torao is more fun than us, you’d rather hang out with him.” _

_ “He did, indeed,” Law’s voice cut in, carrying an amused chuckle, “About five minutes into our fun, he ran off to the men’s quarter.”  _

_ “That’s because you said you can change the places of my head and ass and I’m against it!” The younger captain whined, lips curling downwards with disgust.  _

_ Robin hid a grin behind her hand and a vein popped in the Navigator’s forehead.  _

_ “Despite what you may be thinking about him, Law, Luffy is still the precious, little, innocent boy of this ship so don’t ever scare him like that.” _

_ “Marines say he’s a Yonkou.”  _

_ “You can be a Yonkou and still be a kid.” _

 

As Nami remembered the morning’s events, a maniac grin split across her face, especially with the slightly burned state of Law. 

“Say you will never throw a party without me!” Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs, yet his grin was visible for all of them to understand he was actually not that badass as his loud growls. 

“He’s gone mad,” Zoro mumbled around the sword in his mouth. 

“Don’t put it like he hasn’t been crazy ever!”

Sanji laughed and puffed out some smoke, “Nami-san is right. He has never been sane, to begin with.”

On the one forgotten corner, Law looked at the sky and wondered what he did to deserve  _ this.  _   
  



End file.
